The Behavioral Interventions to Advance Self-Sufficiency Capstone project will produce a final synthesis report on the Behavioral Interventions to Advance Self-Sufficiency (BIAS) project (http://www.acf.hhs.gov/programs/opre/research/project/behavioral-interventions-to-advance-self-sufficiency) and conduct related dissemination activities. The final synthesis report will discuss overall findings from the BIAS project, synthesize lessons learned across the eight project sites and during the knowledge development period, situate the findings within the broader context of applied behavioral insights and human services policy, and discuss implications for future research and practice. Additionally, the BIAS Capstone project will widely disseminate BIAS findings to inform research, policy, and practice stakeholders.